Before the 50th world
by Sommer3Butter
Summary: The "50th world" said to be planning a war against Fairy 's not any other Lucy leaves Fairy Tail cliche but a complex mixture of a puzzle,generally not focusing to the main Fairy Tail characters but the OC's themselves as they play a bigger role than anyone else in the story,the past makes a person in the present and the future, OCs and Ocness. AU and discontinue.
1. Notice! Must read!

_**Sorry!**_

I know you hate this but read it please;

As you can see is that this story is discontinue but I have a new story called **_'You must let us declare this war'_** which is kinda a rewritten version for this story.

(With many different things.)

Please read it, I be very happy if you do so.

Remember to leave a suggestion and a review.

And I be SUPER happy if you favourite or follow it.

Until then... see you soon.

Than-kyou for reading this!


	2. Author

Author's note, PLEASE READ!

PLEASE,PLEASE RED THIS!

I know that you guys hate this type of thing but PLEASE READ!

It is important!

review, why? Because I don't know what I was doing wrong while writing this story until someone told me.

(JcL107) Thank-you.

now there will be arcs as the store goes go. We have finished the first arc and now onto the second arc. Every arc is a telling of a new story each time so give each on a chance. Don't worry, I'll tell of when the arcs ends and starts a new one.

"It will be easy to tell :P)

3.I'm open to suggestions other than pairings.

(Told you that I'm shit at them.)

Things that can be suggested:

Ocs

Backstories

What to come next

Remember to review so I know what I'm doing wrong and remember to leave a suggestion.


	3. First Arc: Turning away

Lucy's pov

At the ripe time of midnight...

"Betrayal, replacement, weak." Dragging a container and pouring out a liquid, spraying it on the walls, dripping onto the floors. The rooms were empty leaving behind the furniture. All of her valuables were stuffed into oversized suitcases.

"She was right..." Standing now outsisde in front of her apartment, pulling out a small silver box for her pockets.

"On that day, I have learnt the face of harsh reality, there is no such thing as family in a guild, there is only pack of friends." Flicking the lid off soon creating a flicking sound as she use her thumb holding onto the small piece of metal sticking out.

"I... will forever..." Throw the silver box to her right hand and flick the metal piece one more time.

**Flashback:**

I wandered into the guild of Fairy Tail, I can hear their voices calling out my name but it's too late. Someone forced me to the wooden voice,

"Sorry Luce but you're off the team."

I know this voice, its's...

"Nastu! You idiot!" Lisanna cried out.

"But Lisanna, you're stronger than her! With you, we can finish our jobs faster! It will be just like old times." Nastu yelled from the top of his lungs. Still sitting on top of my back, I mentally gasped and then the rest of the team came in.

"Sorry Lucy, Lisanna will take your place now." Erza keeping a straight-face, Lisanna stood there in shock as the tears slowly form in her blue eyes.

Blue eyes...? Closing my eyes were a twins in the background with a group of people beside them. One with in a dress (something like from ) two in suits of armor and the twins in casual wear and they're all eating girl in the suit of armor took on glance of my face and quickly smile before running this way.

"Au!" I quickly open my eyes and see/felt the whole guild look at me.

"Lucy, you can take soon time and train during the time." Gray spoke out in a clear voice with his arms crossed.

I stayed quiet and stood up after Nastu got off of me, I slowly walked to the request board and gazed for sometime but suddenly my right arm felt some pain. As I looked to see what was happening, my arm was...

"Water spray!" Juvia called out and poured water all over of my right side.

"Nastu...why" Lisanna whispered,

Then Erza soon charged into me and pulled out her sword and stabbed into my arm, I froze as I see the blood gushing out from arm. Then almost of the entire guild laughed at my state, I hear words like weakling or something similar like that then one threw food at my face. I had my bangs covering my eyes as I slowly walked out of the guild.

**Flashblack end**

Still Lucy's pov

I flicked the metal piece then a small spark came soon coming a small flame. I stared at my apartment one last time. I pulled my arm out with the silver book and set my old home on fire...

I turned my back away from the sight and I looked at the river of my reflections, my eyes were dull with no life. I grabbed my suitcases with my right arm covered with burns and quickly walked off. My right hand no longer holds the mark of Fairy...Tail...

* * *

I'm done now! I do draw many of the oc's and sadly I don't have an DA account but I have a PaigeeWorld account simply as annie14neko so..yeah. Anyway what you think of my first fanfiction and please review so I can improve of my bad writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail!


	4. Seeing

Lisanna's pov

I ran through the streets through Magnolia , heading to Lucy's Apartment. I stopped to catched me breath and saw black smoke raising in the sky, with the colors of orange, yellow and red surrounding the area. My eyes widen with fear, quickly I ran to the river side where her apartment was. All I see was her apartment burning and with my animal senses I see a disturbing scent burning the fire. Soon my eyes catch Lucy leaving the scene, quickly as my legs can take, I run towards her.

She stopped and slowly turned her head around, I felt a small smile as I ran towards her but my happiness was not meant to last. As I was about to touch her, one touch and her body transformed into multiple of golden butterflies. I fell to my knees and turned to her burning apartment, I couldn't control my tears no longer more. I crouch to the ground, as I cried uncontrollably banging the stone floor with my arms. I screamed from the top of my lungs that ended up waking half of the neighborhood. Then everything went out of chaos, people were coming out to see what's the situation and it shocked them.

"FIRE,FIRE!" One of the bystanders cried out, then people were rushing in to pull out the fire, people were grabbing bucks or any sort of containers to grab some of the water running in the river.

Suddenly I thought of Juvia and when I was about to transformed into my bird form, I saw a sheet of paper wrapped around a golden bar. I picked up the bar and read the sheet of paper.

"Thank-you~ Lisanna, it's been fun." I felt more tears forming in my eyes even more then I heard a voice whispered in my ear.

"Lisanna.." Slowly I turned my head around a person, a woman.

She wore cold, blue glasses, her bangs were long while her black hair was short. She carried a book in her arms.

"Don't worry, nobody can see you and me for now.." She said with a small smirk.

"No... You're... Minvera Orlando!"

"Yes then no," she turned to see the burning apartment as it continuously burning,

"I see that Lady Lucy has left Fairy Tail..." Spoken in a calm yet cold voice.

Then she clicked her fingers and fire died down as well as the dark sky in the red and orange sky of early morning. She pulled her book from her arms covering in mysterious writing and began to write,

"Lucy Heartilia, former mage of the new number one guild of Fiore Fairy Tail... magic is Zodiac Key under the classification of Holder Magic. Abilities such as Force Gate Closure, Multiple Summons and Combinations. Was able to do an Unison Raid on her first try and a powerful spell Urano Metria known as Ultimate Magic of the Stars.

Goal achieved with Lucy Heartfilia alive and successfully removed her status as a Fairy Tail mage." She closed her book with a large thud and turned to see me.

"Let us continue this conversation at a very later time.." I blinked and then she just.. disappered. I rubbed her eyes and still see nothing...

Time skip- A few hours later:

Still Lisanna pov's

I walked into the guild and see everyone rowdy and partying, I looked around and see that everyone was just happy and talking to each other. I gazed around then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder,

"Hi Lisanna!" I know this voice and knew it was Nastu straight away.

"Wanna come on a request with me?!" I turned around and stare at him emotionlessly and simply answered,

"No.." I turned back and walked towards the bar, I can hear the members whispering soon I turned Juvia,Gajeel,Levy and exceeds sat in one table moping.

'Do they know?' I walked to them and asked what's wrong and that Levy started to screamed and suddenly everyone of the table started to wince in pain including me but excluding the exceeds.

" Au, Ti, Hg, Ag, Ni..." It echoing and repeating,

"Yes sir!" Am I bowing down to someone?

"See you later!" I felt a hand petted my head,

"So this is the end for us..." A familiar voice spoken,

"All hail Lucille vi Dæmon," I heard multiple of voices calling out the same line.

Then everything with black...

Normal pov

Suddenly Lisanna,Gajeel,Juvia blacked out leaving behind some concerned exceeds and still crying Levy.

Then Nastu knock out Levy,

"Nastu!" An angry Ezra cried out,

"But it was getting annoying..." With that answer, Ezra beaten the crap out of him.

"Someone put them in the infirmary!" Ezra ordered as she carried Levy.

* * *

Question... How do you edit a chapter because I see endless of mistakes in the first chapter? Still a noob here, I was thinking of having a chapter update around 1-2 weeks.

Discaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. And if I did, Nastu would be a jerk and a dark setting with people dying in every Arc and the story so complex.

.P.S. Please Review!


	5. Leaving

In the Infirmary:

Levy,Gajeel,Juvia and Lisanna lay in the beds,

Lisanna was the first to wake up and was welcomed by... Minvera Orlando. She sat by beside her with the same book on her lap. She took up her glasses and stared at Lisanna,

"Are you wanting to leaving...Fairy Tail?" Lisanna just sat in her bed in shocked as she spoken the question.

"I don't know..." Lisanna didn't know what to do anymore, her best friend Lucy just left and burn her apartment down. The man she loved was being a jerk and not his old self where he cared for his friends. Fairy Tail felt like a family but now...

"I'll give you some time then, tell your friends here too." Minvera stood up, putting back her glasses on then throwing an object to Lisanna,

"Find where you really belong, trust me you're different then you think..." Minvera walked away and again just disappeared. Lisanna stared at the object which appears as a box, she played around with it and suddenly it opened. Inside was a pack of keys with all having the same design, a plain silver key. As she touch one of the keys, she froze for one moment and smirked.

"I see." Then the Master came in and saw that everyone else waking up,

"Catch," Lisanna the remaining keys to each one froze for a bit then later on smirk.

" Makarov..." Makarov stared at Lisanna and then looked to everyone in the room as the tension raises.

"I would like to leave Fairy Tail and i'm sure that everyone here wanted to do so as well." It crushed Makarov's world and now everyone in the infirmary was suggested to leave his family, leaving Fairy Tail.

Lisanna's pov,

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone called out in confidents excluding Makarov, his eyes went all puffy and red as the tears come down. Soon Makarov asked the reason to do so, Levy turn her eyes on me, I knew what she was thinking of so I nodded. Slowly Juvia and Gajeel rose from their beds with their eyes avoiding Makarov gaze.

Levy leap off of the bed and stood in front of Makarov and place two of her fingers on his forehead. (Ninja STYLE (o^O^)o)

"You don't have to us the three rules when we will leave Fairy Tail, we already know."

"You're lucky aren't you, she usually tells us not to do so but...lets sat that this is our gift for pretending to be our father." I smirked but soon it turn into a sad smile.

"Thank-you..."Levy replied with tears forming around her eyes,

"For looking after us for all this time..." Gajeel Fairy Tail mark was starting to dissolve as he stared at it sorrowful.

"Juvia thanks you." She silently cried as the sky was forming some rain.

"Memoria.."Levy whispered.

Nobody's pov,

Soon as Levy lifts her fingers away for Makarov, he blacked out. Soon they head out and left the infirmary, all together they slowly to walk out of the guild. However they were stopped but the same pink hair mage. He grab the young Take-over mage hands and asked,

"Lisanna, let's go on a job, PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssss!" There was silence among the guild until she replied in an emotionless voice.

"No..." Letting go of his grip and stared at Nastu with flat eyes,

"Dragneel! Look what's different of us!" Gajeel yelled out in a clear voice as he crossed his arms.

Nastu stared repeatedly over Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and finally Lisanna, look up and down and saw nothing then he look back at Gajeel as he was about to replied,

"What abo-..." Finally he saw that his Fairy tail mark simply removed, then he felt a presence as he look at each of the girls and felt something missing. He clenched his fist and shook with rage,

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Now all of the members stared at the situation then Juvia flicked her blue hair.

"Can't you see Mage-san, we have.." Juvia said calmly ignoring the gazes from the 'members'.

"We remove our status as a Fairy Tail mage and to put it simply is that we quit Fairy Tail." After Lisanna's answer, silent embedded in the atmosphere.

"Is it because of Lucy?" Nastu questions the group as he spoken with venom in his tone,

"Is it because of that SLUT, THAT BITCH, THAT WHORE, THAT WEAKL-" He was cutted off with a sword faced to his throat.

"Shut the fuck up..." Soon the group heard the guild somewhat agreeing the Nastu.

"That's right." One of members whisper while the other called her a slut.

"How did she survive tilt now?" Another spoken as the others thought the same way.

Before anymore can speak a single word, Levy was creating a murderous aura around her and then finally

"I have all ready lost hope for this guild, how pitiful." Levy exclaimed in an angry yet calm voice. She stared at Nastu for a moment before responding with "You know when I was young..."

Suddenly in front of Nastu's face then stabbed his chest and the blood started to pour out slowly.

"People still judge people whether it's their appearance, their hobbies, their personality, their family, their story, their friends, their weaknesses or strong points from where I originally came from." Levy pulled out the knife and he crashed to the floor. "I apologies as this is the smallest knife I can find.." She looked down then kicked him in the stomach and it send him flying. His impaction left the huge doors of Fairy Tail dangling out of place and landed on the hard, cold stone.

The group came out as people was too afraid of what was to come next,

"Juvia feels so sorry for the floor, they don't deserve to have dirty blood sprain onto them."

Erza was the first to recover from this and shouted "How can you do this to your friends!?"

Gajeel stopped and turn his head while the others continue to walk ahead,

"Did not you hear the girl, we have quit this guild, we quit Fairy Tail so we're longer friends now. Then again, how did you treated Lucy?" Turning back and followed the girls but Erza stop them in their tracks.

"Requiqs, Heaven's Whe-" Before Erza can fully equip into her armor, already her armor was shattered. Erza look up and she saw Gajeel leaning which appears to be a heavy sword with colors of grey and black. (although black isn't technically a color, strange world...)

"Sorry that I can't do this all day so bye-bye.." Gajeel picked up his sword and swing it creating a force so strong that Erza fling back along damaging bit of the guild itself.

"I should catch up with the girls now, shouldn't I." Quickly he follow the girls as he sword slowly dematerialized.

**Time Skip, a few hours later after that incident:**

Levy's pov,

"I see that now everyone is packed on but..." The group was at a cafe to enjoy their final moments in Magnolia Town or even Fiore by...EATING CAKE AND DRINKING

Motherfucking, motherfucking, motherfucking tea... motherfuckers :P ( oh gigguk^^ )

"Now what?" While eating my blueberry cheesecake, Gajeel soon talked about Lily and all about how upset he was but somehow agreed to come with us and quitting Fairy Tail too.

"Juvia dosen't kno-" Someone cut Juvia's speech,

"How bout you come with us?" I quickly turn around to see Minerva but she looks...different? 'I didn't know she wore glasses, did she?' I thought.

"So we meet again.." Lisanna spoke as she sip her coffee,

"You met her!?" I scream in her until she stuff my mouth with my cheesecake.

I almost choke! I quickly gulp my drink in one go then Gajeel started to pat my back. Just I was about to lecture Lisanna and all, I caught a glimpse of a girl with black hair with a pony tail on her left side sitting beside Minvera. She look pretty annoyed and angry as I can see anime flames burning in the background as she used some sort of device. Sweat-drop!

"Still angry I see.." Minerva asked the girl as she 'tried' to give her some cake.

"First you kill my math studies textbook, you almost broke the screen of my phone and-!" She grumpy replied as she put her device back into her pockets and took a slice of cake.

"I said I was sorry, I got you some cake.." She kinda half smile as she 'tried' to apologies to the girl.

"You wasted my time, why did you even brought me here?! That Sabertooth guild is the reason why my tutor is going to kill me.." Munching on her cake hatefully.

"We need to have some followers that are willingly to come with us." After that line, I glance surround area and saw the twin dragon slayers sitting on the floor? With other people too? Playing cards?

* * *

And done, for some reason really is that I wanted to end this chapter comedically...

DISCLAIMER- Anger girl yet to be name- Sommer3butter does not own fairy tail and

Please review so this author be get better for her shitty writing *still munching cake...angrily "

Minerva- Still anger I see *backing away...


	6. Running to where?

Nobody's pov,

"Two." Sting placed two cards without revealing the card on top of a bundle of cards.

"Two..." Rogue place two cards like what Sting did as he keep his poker face.

Levy, Juvia and Gajeel stared at them and silently mouthed 'What the fuck.."

Lastly, a boy with black, spiky hair smirked as he placed his last card down face down!

"Three, I won!" Waving his arms in the air.

"Liar!" Sting shouted as he pointed fingers at him then he picked up the card where the boy place and his face quickly turn pale.

"It looks like Rogue is going to win against Sting again." The girl now finished munching on her cake and she went to the guys and bent down. She pushed the cards of the bundle towards Sting, "I'm playing next!" Now sitting down on the stone floor as she crossed her legs.

"Uh...guys?" Levy interrupted the atmosphere and everyone stared at her, it went all quiet with a hint of awkwardness.

"Who are you?" The unknown girl and boy at the same time asked Levy and she sweat-drops.

Levy's pov,

"I'm Levy and this i-" I was cut off from the boy as he replied,

"There is no need Levy-san, I overheard you talking over with your team mates names but I just couldn't hear your name." The boy raised his hand up, smiling while answering as he answered and the girl did the same.

Then I just realized that the boy and girl was wearing a cape what was covering their entire body, 'how did I not realized that!?' and a bag is carried on their backs.

"Who you are?" Juvia questions them,

The girl replied " That's John Smith," pointing the finger at the boy then to herself " And I'm Bob Jones.." I turn to see the boy trying to hold his laughter has he clutched his mouth and stomach. As the boy struggle to stand and did a little saluting pose.

"Anyway, their names are Maka and Marco..." Minvera replied then they stared at her annoyed.

Gajeel's pov,

"So, where are we be going?" Lisanna replied soon everyone but me was having a conversation of who gives a shit. All I heard was tunnel, cake and master?

"We must best be off now, the carriage must by now..." Minerva stands up then the

carriage came soon an anime angry ticked appeared with fire in the background.

(The carriage must be big enough to fit around 10 people

Levy's pov,

"You are late..." Minerva crossing her arms over her chest as she approached with each step she's taking is making me shiver if an earthquake so going to occur.

A person jumped off of the carriage, wearing a cape covering its entire body and wore a mask with markings of a symbol of cross. " I apologies master..." Kneeling in front of her as she bow down.

"Maka, Marco..." Minerva didn't even turn to see them but they nodded, soon they pack up the cards and started to carry our luggage and place them inside of our transport.

"Let us go now but.." Minerva turn to see the person hiding of it's identity, "I be driving this time..." Jumping in the drivers sit then muttering something.

The person flinch then answered, "Yes master.." Turning her back and suddenly transparent, golden horses appeared attached to the carriage by a rope of leather.

"Get in.." Minerva answered as the 'mysterious' person waited until we were all inside before getting in and Panther Lily barely came as he carried a small pouch on his back then I remembered something...what was it...

I turn and see Gajeel's and the twin Dragon Slayers faces turn pale, 'Oh yeah... too late now...' Soon the carriage started to move and after a couple of minutes later, there is no trance of motion sickness in the area, even the dragon slayers are surprised with this given situation.

"Now I remember!" Maka cried out, we all stared at her for her next answer and, "I drugged your food." There was silence in the room then the slayers screamed excluding Rogue.

"...WHHHHAAAAATTTTTtttttt!"

"Don't worry, 10th told me to give it to you and seeing that you guys haven't trust me yet, I decide as I saw you in the cafe ordering something so I took the chance and drugged them. Although Sting and Rogue was easy to do since they were with us and before you guys what me what I drugged to go. DON'T worry as it isn't a illegal substance and the drug tells us all."

"Who's 10th?" I question Maka then Marco replied,

"You will see sooner or later." Well after that answer, I saw the hooded person sitting in between Marco and Maka as if she was afraid.

"Maka, you haven't yet to tell ask who is the person beside you, hello." Lisanna said in a monotone voice, 'Lisanna isn't much of her usual self, same for Gajeel too.' I stared both of them, I turn back to Maka and Marco instantly hugging the person between them.

"This one doesn't want to talk to either of you, especially to you Lisanna..san..." Marco pause after saying Lisanna's name as he hugged the person tighter.

Soon Lisanna reach to touch the person's face but her hand was slap away from Maka,

"Marco told you that this one doesn't want to talk to you." Maka hug is covering the person with her raven, black hair. To bad that Lisanna didn't listen and touch the person anyway, she was about to remove the mask. Abruptly the person started to scream,

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone block their ears and Lisanna quickly backed away as she shut her eyes.

"LISANNAAaaaaa!" Without warming, the window behind the was Nastu and his 'gang'

getting on to us on those magic-draining motors. Erza as usual was in the seat for magic fuel, too bad that Nastu has his motion sickness was cured thanks to Wendy's magic. 'Sigh'

"Juvia will go and face Gray-san." Looks like Juvia lost interest of Gray, as soon she was about to stand up, Marco open one of the side windows and lean out.

"Oi, Jel! We're going to need our equipment!" While he was screaming orders and came back into the carriage, Maka was digging through her bag and grab what appears to be massive headphones. She throws each one to everyone and tells to put them on, Marco leans once more and in his arms was a long, huge bag. He open it and grab a gun. Maka shouted to him to load the bullets.

"Guys, magic guns won't work on them..." I was tried to preached to them but...

"Who said that these guns were magic and-" Maka explain in a cocky tone,

"Stopping them." Marco finished the sentence and replied to Maka that he has loaded the weapon although I see a long line of what they call bullets. Maka broke the back window and position herself and place the gun almost at the edge of the windrow frame.

"Get the video camera ready! This is so~ going on YouTube!" Putting on her headphones and then ordering us to do so the same. Before I put on my headphones I asked,

"What about Minerva and..Jel?" Marco turn and speak,

"Since Jel give us the equipment he knowns and Minerva didn't stop because of the screaming so there is nothing to worry." Finishing with a smiling then turn to Maka grabbing a device of what they call a ' video camera'.

"Get ready!" Having her fingers over the trigger and signaling us with her other hand with her fingers.

Maka's pov,

'Five, four, three...two...one.' Quickly grabbing the gun's handle and the trigger was pulled, automatic the bullets were fired. Continuously the bullets fired as the my ammunition belt is draining as the cartridges drop. If only I can use the HMG instead of a SMG, 'sigh'. Looks like the motor stop, Levy walked up to me and look over my shoulder to see the destruction of the motor. Their was holes all over the motor, on the metal, broken glass and hopefully the tires are no longer of use.

Great, I used three quarters of the ammo but Marco with take my place now. I went back to my seat and signal everyone to take off their head phones. Marco give me the camera and give him his favorite weapon, loaded with the ammo and given him a hand full more of ammo and the telescope. He attached the telescope to the weapon with position himself like what I did earlier.

Juvia's pov,

"Lock and load..." Marco smirk arrogantly, 'BANG' but Juvia didn't see what was left over like the last one did as if the ammo went away as he shoot. "Tsk, missed!" Irritated by the fact he missed, he shoot multiple times and finally it hit someone. It was Wendy and after her was Lisanna's older sister, Mirajane.

Nobody's pov,

Nastu was aggrieved of his 'fallen members' provoked by the sight of Wendy's and Mira's

being hit by some sort of weapon. One hit and stay in Wendy's neck while the other was on Mira's shoulder as they lie unconscious.

Angered by this, Gray, Erza and Nastu ran ahead to most catch but to the carriage.

"Wow... being anger after I just shoot the victims with a Rohypnol tranquilizer, fun.." Marco rejoice sarcastically. At that point he manage to take on the Titania and ice mage but all was left was the fire dragon slayer and for some reason is that the drug isn't taking any effects. Maka sit beside the 'mysterious' person and instantly Dragneel tried to crawl through the open back window. Ignoring the sharp, glass shards. Maka cling to the person as Dragneel tried get inside.

Chaos everywhere, Marco ran out of ammo, the Sabertooth dragon slayers couldn't perform their mage with people around them in a close range. Maka couldn't fire her weapon as its too loud that is need to wear headphones, Juvia has the same circumstances as the twin dragon slayers and poor Lily was trapped in between of Juvia and Levy in midst of the havoc. A moment Gajeel was about to summon his magic, Lisanna manage to get through of the confusion and commotion. She stood in front of Dragneel before grabbing his head.

"Why? Lisanna?" Nastu stood in stood with his eyes widen in disbelief,

"You know Nastu, I once believed that Fairy Tail was kind and heartwarming in any sort of way. The fights, the atmosphere, the members, its kindness, its happiness but now... Because of your actions, Lucy ended to quitting Fairy Tail without anyone noticing that even Makarov didn't even know. I and the people here only knew, then as the brought up the name calling in resulted that almost the entire guild agreeing to you. To the fact that Lucy ended up giving up her own keys and intrust them to me!" After that last sentence, everyone in the room was stunned with this information, loss for words, thunderstruck, dazed, wide-eyed.

"Nastu why don't you go to Lucy's apartment, find anything related to Lucy in any sort if you can." Lisanna force her hand and Nastu loss his grip, falling off the carriage.

"Fair well..." Nastu took a glimpse of Lisanna's face before plummeting to ground, her eyes turn cold with no signs of life and some shadow covering half her face. "Dragneel.." Spoken in a monotone voice with no expression, no feeling, just nothing. Nastu blacked out.

* * *

Then DONE! Finally that we knew of my Oc's names Maka and Marco but now...there is another one now, two now. And we (aka you) know one of them is named or nicknamed as Jel and the other screaming because Lisanna touched her...(wonder why?)

Anyway..*turn to see Maka and Marco playing cards

Maka: This one does not own Fairy Tail but us and-

Marco: Please review so this one can improve on her bad writing skills!

*Maka and Marco turn to me

Maka and Marco: When are you going to draw us!?

I already drawn you guys with some added members for your family but I have yet to post them on Instagarm.

Maka: QUICKLY THEN!

*Marco grabs a sheet of paper and writes

Experiencing with emotion/anger difficulties with a sight chance of writers block, Please stand by!


	7. Finally here but to where?

Maka's pov,

It was some time after that event, the sky slowly turns from a mix of soft orange,red and yellow to a dark purple,blue and black. It was so quiet was that a person's breathing can be heard... 'Shit!' My homework... better start to now I just.'

Marco's pov,

'Looks like that Maka is having the same situation as me...'

Levy's pov,

It's almost nighttime and none of us eaten anything yet, 'I see that person is still with beside them'. I didn't care though, what about Lu-chan's well being? Lisanna told us that Lucy gave up her keys, I even saw that Lisanna show us the keys. No-one talk for the past couple of hours, just silent. Suddenly the carriage stop, I look at the shattered window and saw Wendy being carried by the wind. Persisted I see, but the carriage stop and I heard from outside,

"We are finally here..." Everyone got off and we stood in front of a tunnel, I still see that the 'mysterious' person was clinging to Maka and Marco. Before Wendy at even touch us, Jel came into the situation and kicked into her stomach, knocking her out. Jel was a male with the appearance of black hair with a raven cut, wearing a cloak covering his entire body.

"I kicked you lightly but enough for you now be able to stand but..." Wendy was struggle but able to stand on her two feet as she leaned a bit to the side. Marco and Maka was begging the person to move as he or she stood there frozen. "Seeing that you're dragon slayers, it won't be enough."

"We have to go now!" Maka cried out,

"PLEASE!" Marco screamed,

'See you soon...' Suddenly pain was surrounded the inside of my head,

"WWWWAAAAHHHHHH!" Clutching my head to 'tried' to ease the pain, everyone is now staring at me with eyes filled with confusion and worry. I was un-able to stand from the pain, slowly losing my balance. Tears streamed down my face... losing my vision, my hearing before saying on last line. "Help me.."

Nobody's pov,

"What did you DO!?" Maka screams and she rushed to Wendy and was about to leap towards her with fear and alarm in her eyes.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy panic as he released a large quantity from her mouth in a form of a tornado-like blast. It pushed Maka far back with her impaction to the carriage which crushed from the impact. Then Wendy made another move and the twin dragon slayers tried to make a counter but... "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" It generated a large whirlwind from each of Wendy's arms which twists and rotates, it attacks in the surrounding area. However little as they know is that most of the effects from the last effects carried through the attack, most were healed and one had his or her memories restored.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no.." The 'mysterious' person backed away from the scene as each word was spoken with a pause. "Not her, not her, not her, please not her..." Whispering and whispering with fear in her speech. "I'm no weak, I'm not weak, weak, weak, weak, weak... I'm not weak.." Lisanna stepped into the situation and grabbed one of Lucy's Keys from her pockets and called out,

"Come out!" It was Leo's key and it shine in a golden glow.

"I'm here princes-" Turning around his see his princess but all he saw was Lisanna but Lisanna gave him a doll-face look and a stern look that says 'go tell them' with that he vanished.

"Lisanna-san...why do you have Lucy's-san keys?" Wendy stared at Lisanna,

"Did not Dragneel tell you that Lucy gave up her keys to me."

"I thought Nastu-san was lying or you bluffing..."

"I'm afraid not.." Turning her back away from Wendy and whispered "Go..."

Then the twin dragon slayers came into the battle and cried out their element magic,

"Light Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragons Roar."

Both attacks hit Wendy as she almost slipped into unconscious.

"Not weak, not weak, not weak, not weak, not weak, not weak, not weak, not weak.." The 'mysterious' no longer wore it cloak, having blonde hair but soon changing to red, then blue, them black and finally pink. Still having to wear it's mask although half of the mask was cracked, bit by bit was pilling off soon displaying it's right eye. Clutching onto it's hair which is still changing it's color from the colors shown before.

"I'm not weak...I'm no weak... I'm..." Crouching to the ground with it's hands still clutching to it's changing hair. "I'm..." At that time a lightning bolt came crashing down to the field, "not..." Black wings sprout from it's back containing distorted images, the lightning wrapped around Wendy before a magic sigil appears. "WEAK!" The entire mask was shred off ultimately displaying it's face.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Marco shriek as he carried Maka on his back and bolted away. Not even looking back to see of what is to come next, suddenly even was running away from the scene but still looking back of what's going to happen.

Suddenly five girls appeared behind of the person in a matching outfit what matches with each of the girl's hair color.

Blonde, Blue, Red, Black and Pink.

The magic sigil shines stronger and stronger,

"Fairies... The most evil of messengers, who spread despair." The blonde spoken,

"And when those who are weak plunge into despair," the blue spoken,

"A curse is born, repeatedly and returning," the red spoken,

"Fighting to resist this cruel destiny, this cruel cycle of despair repeats." The black spoken,

"But soon none will have to hate them or curse them, so just believe and in time..." The rest of the girls vanishes leaving behind the pink one. Standing in the behind behind the person hiding it's face with it's hands. "It's okay. It's all right now." She whispered in a comforting voice. "You don't have to hate anyone soon, you don't have to curse anyone soon...' Her clothing transform into a white, long dress as her hair grew longer. However she too fade away and arrows came through from the magic sigil.

Shooting towards of the forming lightning bolt and the young Sky Dragon Slayer. Although the lightning bolt quickly teleported, they were injured in the process.

The person fainted to the ground and there was silence...

"So they have now met the Fairies..." Minerva came in and stand near to the fallen character. "It looks that 10th's therapy can no longer work then..." Patted on the person's head where it's hair stayed blonde.

"No way..." Jel struggling to walk, suddenly from a portal appeared at the entrance of the tunnel. In front of the tunnel was Maka leaning on Marco holding a key in the middle of the portal. Tears were streaming in her eyes and it was the same for Marco, "Then we have too..."

"I'm afraid so, I take the former Fairy Tail mages and you take Marco, Make, the twin dragon slayers and-" Minvera responded but being interrupted but Jel,

"I understand.." Jel stand beside of Minerva before carrying the person in his arms.

"Juvia doesn't understand this, what's happening, who is that person, who are you!?" Pointing towards to Minerva "You're not acting like her, there is no sadistic side of yours!"

"That's right, I'm not to one you know." Stillness fills the atmosphere,

"I'm not from this world..." Everything of her is different, her appearance and personality. She simply wore the same cloak as Marco, Maka and Jel wore but no-one notice but there is a symbol embroidered on the back. It was a dagger like with wings sprouting out and in the middle is a heart.

"I am known in the 50th world as the first of my master and known as well as the 4th Minerva." Taking a small pause before resuming, " Ever since I was taken under of my master's wing, during the past 19 years I have seen this repeating and repeating then soon dividing into 7 destiny's.

"What is it then?" Rogue trying to interrogating the 4th.

"One is that one is rejoin as a Fairy Tail mage as one became strong after leaving the guild after a period of time. Second is one joining another guild such a Sabertooth and such or creating one. Third is that one becomes a wandering mage, fourth is that one sides with the dark side and fifth is that one kills of those who betrays itself. Sixth is when one finds of who of itself true heritage and finally seventh is when one gets kill, takes one life or been murdered."

"Then does the first involves Fairy Tail?" Rogue questions her once more keeping his poker face.

"That is because it has always involved a Fairy Tail mage." 4th answered.

"I bid you fair-well.." 4th turn her back from Rogue as he and Sting was being pulled in by Maka and Marco as they said nothing and afterwards the portal disappears. All is left was the '4th' Minerva and the former Fairy Tail members. Panther and Levy was being carried by Gajeel and Juvia beside to Lisanna,

"Let us go now..." Turning back to the tunnel, in Minerva hands was a book on her right and a key on her left. In the air and half of the key disappeared in too. Silently she stood and the portal once again appeared.

"Come, don't worry your luggage will come too... " Instantly their luggage floated beside them. Although they hesitated, they chose to go. "Let us go, to the 50th world." And they lunged into the portal.

In the 50th world,

"We are here.." The former Fairy Tail mages came into a town crowded with bystanders,

"Let us get you debugged, to the 10th's hospital!" A boy with black hair and red eyes standing beside of Minerva and behind was a girl which was almost the same size as boy had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Lucy..." Lisanna said as she and the others look in disbelief, in a instant the girl quickly hide away behind the boys back. Levy slowly gain her conciseness and

"Knight and Mage with led you the 10th's hospital." And that Minerva simply walked off...

The boy tugged Lisanna's shirt and with that the others followed them. On the way to the hospital, people stared at them with hateful eyes but mostly to Lisanna. However no-one look at the 2 children in front of them with hatefulness, both were holding hands in a childish manner. As they finally reached to the hospital outside was dull with hardly any vibrant colors

Inside was no different but they were soon greet by one of the staff, and the children walked off and they walked through the hall ways. Soon they came into one of the rooms in the right side, "Go.." The boy stand in front of door as he slowly closed it, after it was closed a person stood beside of door. "

"Time for a check up.." A male crossed his arms over his chest and wearing a white coat, "I would like for you to sit down and stay still." They did as he said, he went to a desk and open one of the draws. He grabbed a small box and open it, it was filled with needles! "This is a vaccine.." Firstly he came to Gajeel and injects the liquid into his system, then eventually everyone was inject with the vaccine. Suddenly everyone became drowsy and the door open again and standing was a female with blonde hair and the same chocolate, brown eyes of they know. "Lucy..." Gajeel fallen from his seat and lay onto the floor,

"I'm sorry..." Everything went black...

* * *

And then Done..Again PLz READ!

Note is that the known ''former Fairy Tail mages " would be out or won't be focus as much from the story because I don't want to focus them too much and same to their Lucy like the other fanfiction. Mainly this involves with the Oc's story as well this is a little plan for a manga I'm creating in a distance future... SO DISTANCE!

And please, have some suggestion.

And also tell a story of "Lucy's story" aka leaving Fairy Talil or betrayed by them.

Because they is going to be more Lucys in the story, their backstory,

I guess it has to be sad, dark and tear-jerking, enough for her to leave everything behind.

There is going to be a lot of anime references like Attack on Titans,etc later on.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Jel: So.. the story is going to involve around us now...

Yeap!

Maka: What going to happen to them!?

Wait and see *typing

Marco: What about the sabertooth exceeds?

Wait and see then

Maka: So they are still with us..?

Yeap

Sting and Rogue:... what's going on?

Sting: Who are you?! *pointing to me

*grab Marco tranquilliser gun and shoots it at Sting

Sting fells onto the floor

*grabs a blanket place it on Sting while stroking his head.

Rogue:...*poker face...

Jel, Marco, Maka... get ready for the next chapter...

Maka: yes mum...

Jel: And remember to review so mother can improve her writing skills.

Marco: And hopefully mum can post the next chapter within a week...

Bye-BYE!


	8. Broadcast and a promise

Normal pov,

There was nothing but darkness in the area around, there was silent are the time goes by.

"Where..where am I?" A voice spoken out in the darkness, a voice of a girl in a childish manner.

"Levy?" Another voice cried out, Lisanna's voice.

"Lisanna, where are we? Why is everyone?" Soon realizing that she could not move as if she was chain to the floor. "I can't move..."

"Same here..." Lisanna replied back, although she can't be seen but you can hear a sense of panic in her voice. Every time that someone speaks it would echo in a eery sense.

" Where is Juvia at?" Juvia spoken out as everyone else awake replied,

"Juvia!" Lisanna tried and reach out but her arms and legs could not move, it was the same for Juvia as well. "Can you use magic to get us out?" Lisanna felt that her magic draining away.

Suddenly a spotlight came crushing on and first on Lisanna, she was strapped to a chair, her arms on the chair's arm strapped wrapped by metal, her legs was the same.

"Lisanna!" Levy and Juvia cried out simultaneously.

More of the spotlights came down, on everyone else. Levy, Juvia, Pantherlily and Gajeel was finally show, all in the same situation as Lisanna but Pantherlily had 2 knives beside his neck to prevent him to transform and Gajeel was still out cold.

"Gajeel, Gajeel!" Levy called out as she tried to slip through the metal straps but couldn't do so.

Another spotlight came and appeared was a woman with blond hair tied to a bun, glasses behind her brown eyes and wearing a white coat. Next to her was a female with short, blonde hair and red eyes with a body of a 10 year and a microphone in her hands.

"Welcome everyone! Today we be doing the cleansing ceremony live and here is what we like to call, the ex-fairies to be clean!"

Back to Fairy Tail, (since the other's went to another world, the time zones are different.)

"Oi..Where's Lucy?" Gray spoken out in a weak voice, Gray went on a two month job and when he came back, he was told (lied) that Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Pantherlily was kip-napped so he, Mira, Wendy and the rest of Team nastu rushed to save them and fail.

"I don't know! I don't care!" Cana shouted back.

"WHY!" Gray yelled.

"BECAUSE THAT ATTENTION SEEKING BITCH IS THE REASON WHY LISANNA IS KIP-NAPPED!" Cana shout even more louder with her tone getting aggressive.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! ALMOST EVERYONE HERE FROM WHAT I HEARD BEEN IGNORING HER EXISTENT APART FROM A SMALL HANDFUL OF PEOPLE!"

Suddenly they was a knock on the door, "Hello?" A girl with black hair cried out,

"Why don't you come in, this is FAIRY TAIL!" Cana shouted.

"It's common curtsey back at home.." A girl wearing a green dress with a dark navy jacket slowly approaches.

"Where is your master?" She asked as another person stand behind her.

"He should be in his office, I can lead you to him..." Mirajane spoken with a hint of anger and annoy.

"No, we would like him to come down and see us..." A boy with black hair answered back,

"Why?" Happy question as he worry for what is to come next.

"There is something he promise about..." The girl answered the question.

"Doesn't somebody wants me?" Makarov came out and as he took a quick glimpse of them,"You!" his eyes widen as he tried to back away.

"The promise and don't you want to know what is going to happen to poor Lisanna" The girl smirked as everyone in the guild gasped.

Soon the girl grabbed a device from the boy's arm and opened it,

"Archive, virtual screen increase..." Suddenly a screen floating in the air appear, almost see-through. "Play.." And there was darkness until a spotlight came.

"Welcome everyone! Today we be doing the cleansing ceremony live and here is what we like to call, the ex-fairies to be clean!" Everyone stared at the screen as it was played.

"Today, it's going to be a live perform being done by the 10th Lucy!" The girl did a small pose to reveal the '10th Lucy'. "We are going back to you Jones!" Pointing towards of the screen soon it minimize smaller and in front was another video.

"Hi, this is Jone as we are reporting live in the here and in the air of the stadium. You have no idea of how pack the stadium is and just to see the big screen of this ceremony."

"In the air, but you don't know magic?" The girl grin as her microphone was in her two hands.

"Silly girl, I'm in a helicopter and a pilot it flying it!"

"Sorry, still getting used to your world's inventions.."

" Oh, we are getting an interview with someone from Neko-chan?"

The screen minimize again but two of the minimize screens are on one side and the bigger scene on the other.

"This is YouTuber Neko-chan and I'm having the one and other Lucy from the 46th world!" However due that the fact she wanted her identity hidden, for now her face is being kept in the dark." Behind is a person who's face is covered in darkness,

"So Lucy, do you have a reason why you wanted to leave... **Fairy Tail**." Say it in disgusted,

"It was simply because Fairy Tail no longer felt like a home and Team Nastu called me weak and some other coarse language and humiliated me in front of the guild."

"Humiliated..?"

"Yes, Erza stabbed my arm, it was most likely what Nastu was burning my right arm, people were laughing at me with while calling me names and throwing food at me."

"Then damn those Fairies to hell then!" That comment causes anger amongst the guild while whisper traitor. "If 'they' are watching this right now, what would you say to them?"

"Well, at first I wasn't so sure to do this interview however until I heard 'this' has been going around 20 years. The Master I heard has made the first alliance of this world the 50th world and the entire nation of the worlds in the outer world."

"That is correct, we have full direct of their unique weapons as I heard Fairy Tail has brought devastation in such one world known as World OuT100009z that one create the Fukushima Daiichi meltdown, creating an earthquake measuring around 9.1 and that created tsunamis. Back the they conclude that the design of the power plant has been the key factor however that is until Master came into the picture. They say that Fairy Tail is the strongest or bravest from what I heard, bullshit I say they say all that nakama crap and just what~~~ Who's the strongest, example one survivors of April 20, 1999." 1999? The guild never heard of such a date.

"I'm afraid that we out of time for this interview, we will continue this over at YouTube as I'm sorry as I got sidetracked but... This explains why this entire nation hates Fairy Tail!" Putting a hateful grin with a thumbs down before the screen turn off and two of the remaining screen resized half and half.

"Sorry taken Neko-chan!" Jone said with a cheerful voice.

"Guess what,10th is doing the ceremony with magic, it's been 17 years since she has use magic in the medical field!" Behind her was Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia and Pantherlily strapped to a chair. "Get ready folks, this is Law-law and get ready for the performance of a lifetime!" Behind was towers of blue crystals behind of the chairs as a magic circle appears. The ying and yang in the middle as it slowly turns around the area glow in a faint green color.

Suddenly Cana toke out one of her cards and threw it against the device and it exploded.

"Van!" The girl jumped in front of the boy and shielded him against the explosion as she covered her arm with her arms crossed. "Arghhhhhhh! IT HURTS" Screaming out in pain as some of the metal chips went onto her arms as well as it was slightly burned.

"An nee-sama..." Van quietly whispered as the tears came out uncontrollably, then he looked at the guild members as many smirk with glee. "Why? WHY!" Standing in front of guild as they still laughing at their state and suddenly the boy smirked hatefully, "Then you owned us even more."

"Own you what!" One of the guild members shouted in mocking tone as people ridiculing the children.

"Camera 1, 2, 3, 4, 6 und recorder 1, don't you see we have been recording you and broadcast live and show at the same time of the cleansing ceremony. Say hi to our fairy haters!" An was shaking as she held her arm and small device in her hand with the screen on full brightness with moving images. Audio was loud and clear which clearly mocking of Fairy Tail.

"Tsk it's those fairies aren't they."

"Wow...injuring the innocence."

"Not only that, but they are just kids."

"Dirty, barely even human!"

Suddenly the stadium became intense with anger shouted by the crowd,

"Kill them, kill them, kill them!" Everyone shouted out as everyone have a thumbs down.

An struggle to make the words come out as the tear uncontrollably come down but she was uncontrollably smiling as well."Makarov, the deals off and now you own us a **Fairy Tail** mage."

* * *

And done, but...

Nobody is reviewing it, am I that bad of a writer... *in the corner

Marco: Doesn't this need I'm a bad character? *anime tears

Maka and Jel: Same for us...

Sting *thinking of what to do in a situation like this...

Rogue: Maybe if you do pairings?

I can't do romance as I mainly do horror and action things plus there would be no NALU pairings which I found that a lot of people like.

Rogue: Why can't you do NALU?

Because soon as I explain it will tell you why...

Sting: Which is?

The 4th Minerva: That will be later on in the story *trying to give lollies/candy to the OCs.

The 10th Lucy: Question *putting her hand out. Which Sting and Rogue are they?

Not telling yet Lucy-sama

Sting: WHY ARE YOU CALLING HER SAMA WHILE YOU ARE THE AUTHOR!

Because she is the doctor with years of experience of the medical field especially in the outer world while I dream of becoming a engineer and a manga artist. Do you have any idea how hard and long to study!

*10th Lucy brings in piles of books.

10th Lucy: Sting-san since you don't go to school, you have to look over at;

English, Science, Math and we be following for grade 1-12 as one grade is one year. Soon in Science with be look over the digestive system, respiratory system, muscles and bones. The types of blood cells, the brain, cells, the heart and etc. Soon moving on the collage work on memorising with disease and its symptoms and probably going to do some dissecting. In math we be do the usual such as Pythagorus, number, algebra, length and area, indices, graphs from drawing them and interpreting them, volume and *list goes on and go. Then for english we have to *going on and on. If we got some time we'll be looking at

Sting standing froze with all the life draining from him.

*the 4 Minerva whispering to 10th Lucy: I suggest you do the disclaimer.

10th Lucy: Author-san does not own or draw Fairy Tail...

4th Minerva: AND please review this so Author can improve her writing.

Maka: Maybe we have do those jokes to make people to do so..

Marco: Lets try then..

Maka and Marco: Review or we will come into your home somehow and..

Jel: And unleash something...

Maka: This is hard... *ANIME TEARS

10th Lucy: It was worth a try though *hugging Maka, Marco and Jel.


	9. Second Arc: Explanation to most

"Makarov, the deals off and now you own us a **Fairy Tail** mage."

There was silence, "The whole nation is watching you know..." An mentions in an arrogant tone. Unexpectedly Gray step forward and magic was forming around his arm, Van stood in front of his sister and his arms in the air (like that thingie when protecting someone).

There was tension in the atmosphere as Gray take each of his steps as he walk toward to the children. Instantaneously ice was forming around An's arm, "I'm sorry about my **friends **action, does this help." Kneeling down to the children as he touch the girl's burned arms, she nodded.

"Thank-you Gray-SAMA!" The boy spoken out.

"Sama..." Thinking about Juvia in a split second,

"Yes, you are a clean fairy, a clean fairy! A fairy that does not have a tail!" There was glitter in his eyes. "Clean FAIRY!" Waving his arm up and down as if he was trying to fly.

Gray paused for a second, he looked at An and saw her face streaming with tears. A faint smile as if she was trying to laugh as the tears came down. Gray soon looked at boy and his slanted, dark, brown eyes was tearing as he tried to smile.

"Oi, Master can I quit Fairy Tail?" That line was the breaking point of everyone in the guild,

* * *

Somewhere with Maka,

It was some time after the broadcast, the group is in a motel room to stay for the night.

"Maka, can you tell us about everything about your weapons?" Rogue was leaning on the wall. "I sense no magic coming out of that weapon of yours."

"Marco, please..." She requested Marco,

Marco grab some pieces of paper, a pencil and began to write something down.

"From what our master says, think as each dimension as walls. Inside of the first wall is called God's territory or what you called heaven." He wrote, drawing circles and writing again.

"This dimension only has four worlds but we have no knowledge of them." Once more, he continued to draw more circles as he explain.

"We are three-quarters away from God's land however, this dimension is separated into a couple of sections. We are in section X and this section has 50 different worlds. There are 4 sections in total; X,Y, XE and YE and E stands for Edolas."

"And that does not explain anything about those weapons you have." Sting said arrogantly.

"We knew you have watched the broadcast however...The world we were in before has an unexplained connection with the outer world. After one wall after this world has little to no magic, (Like Code Geass,Death, Bleach, etc). After the magic consumption, there will not be any magic (our worlds). Our weapon came from their world, dangerous and if use incorrectly it can be fatal. The 50th world, the last world will supply us the weapons."

"And what 'world' are we in now then?"

"The world we were previously at was world 46th-X but we are going back to world 45th-X."

"Why?" Sting asked but all came up was quietness.

"We or them have already completed World 45 to 49th so the 50th world is the last to do so, we just have to wait another year. We just came back here to finish...something." Maka stuttering the words as she tried to finish her final sentence.

"Then who is that person who is resting in your room right now." Sting demanded but still there was no noise coming.

"Should we tell them?" Macro whispered to Maka and his eyes showed signs of worry.

"We must." Maka and Marco looked back instantly and saw Jel standing behind them.

"We have come this far, they must know because..." Jel paused and Maka replied,

"Fine." Looking straight in the eyes of Sting's slanted dark eyes, "She is the 45th...LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Shouting out her name and there was silence again, unexpectedly Maka passed out soon followed with Marco.

"Marco, Maka!" Sting roared, abruptly Jel was clutching his head before falling to the floor and passing out. Now there is three unconscious people laying on the floor with 2 out of 3 face down. Sting quickly rushed to their side to roll them over, as he took a glance of their faces. Their faces was moist especially around the cheeks and the eyes, Rogue went to Jel.

"Maka...Marco...Jel...Ma-" A transparent being came and stood by the door, Sting and Rogue took a battle stance. A clicking sound was coming from the door and the being vanished from sight. Slowly the door opens and in front was a female with short blonde hair and her eyes chocolate, brown. She wore her cloak with golden markings, she stared at Sting and Rogue before looking down at the motionless.

"What's the date?" Looking back to Sting as she was emitting a dark aura.

" The third of May..." Sting stumbling his speak,

"I see..." Turning her back away and said, "Don't just stand there, help them."

Rogue and Sting carried the unconscious to their rooms, after they place them in their rooms. Soon following of the Twin Dragon Slayers returning to their rooms...

(they shared the room :P)

* * *

Time Skip-The next day, 7:55am.

Sting's pov,

"Hurry up Maka...They are going to wake soon, quickly..." My sharp hearing tells that Marco's voice whispering harshly but I'm too tired to move especially my eyelids.

"I just need to do a little trim there..." Trim, trim, TRIM! My eyes quickly open and see that Maka was cutting/styling Rogue's hair. "Oh...shit." She muttered as she tried to back away, slowly...

"Run! Maka! Run!" And off they go and out of the room.

My ears are still ringing from all of that screaming, wait...Did they change my hair too? I quickly dashed into the bathroom and saw that my hair is now light, brown in a clean, neat style. (Something like Light Yagami.) "MAKA!" I roared in angry and with my sharp senses I quickly found Maka with Marco.

"He found us, RUN!" Trying to run after taking a glance of me.

"Come back here!" I swear that we are running in circles in the hallway.

"Help us Jel! Save us!" Marco ran ahead and open the nearest window and they jumped out. After they jumped off, I quickly realized that they jumped off from a two-story building. At high speed, I rushed to the window to see Maka and Marco hiding behind Jel uninjured as well.

"Oi Sting-san go wake up Rogue-san, we be going soon." Behind them was a carriage... Oh shit...

Time Skip again because I ran out of ideas,

8:30am.

Still Sting's pov,

We are in the carriage and Maka drugged us of what she called medication for motion sickness and it's working again. Maka is eyeing on me with confusion,

"You're not angry?" An anime anger tick summoned on my forehead and Maka seeing my state was clinging to Jel's arm. "Save me Jel!"

"How can we not since you changed our hair without our permission?" Trying to remain calm as he speak with his face emotionless.

"It was Jel's idea..." Maka and the others looked a him as he simply reply,

"Well, we are in a world where there is another Sting and Rogue." Trying to explain but I couldn't control my anger.

"It was scary!" Maka was violently shouted towards to Jel,

"You and Marco are good around this stuff, Marco chose the hairstyles and you did the trimming and shit." Jel trying to find the words in his sentence and after sometime there was silence yet again.

"So, where are your exceeds?" Marco trying to change the mood, gotta give him points for trying though.

"They're dead..." Rogue pulled one of those creep emotionless faces again...

"Oh...I see." Marco regretted of asking that question,

"Maka..." Uttering in a quiet voice,

"Uh, What is it Sting-kun?" Responding in a cheery voice, 'She has forgotten about last night.'

"Where are we going? Why is 45...th...Lucy changed?" Trying to interrogating the girl as her face slowly turn a bit pale.

"Uh... I can't answer the first question but for the second one what do you mean?" Puzzle as she tried to avoid the question.

"From the day we meet you, the others and especially Lucy. She was afraid of her surroundings, she only felt comfortable with either you or Minerva." Rogue said indicting that he has been observing of the strange group.

Sting thought, ' Although that even the fourth Minerva was fucking scary.' Shivering at the thought.

"Lucy showed no fear while in the presence of her and even calling her master. However that was until she was told was she had to sit among us. Although she was wearing a mask, she started to scream and that was set by Lisanna touch. As well as against Wendy she whisper words and such. Soon leading an attack, we ran and you were in fear." Rogue was about to explain more until Marco and Maka gave a smirk with a shady aura surrounds them.

"How observant of you Rogue." Marco cheered sarcastically with Maka applauding slowly. "Sure we can tell you now bits of Sting's second question." Singing each word with Maka clapping in rhythm.

Jel was just sitting there as if he was unaware of his surroundings, his arms crossed, crouching and eyes shut.

"Lucy fears Fairy Tail, she's afraid of dirty fairies and takeover mage is one of the reason's why that is so!" Maka was staring us with a look that can kill us especially that creep smile! Her head is tilting near to her shoulder which makes it even more terrifying!

"What's worse is that her former guild master didn't lift a finger to help, blinded by that biatch's fake charm. She was turned into a slave and whenever she refused to do an order, she was beaten, hit, punched, stabbed to the point of near death." Marco spoke as he firmly griping his seat with his head down.

"She was called being weak, fat, disgusting and many words I rather not say. She was called a spoiled princess because of her family's influences however they are all dead." Maka whispered but it was loud enough for us to hear.

"Fairy Tail was a part of this, whenever Lucy tells the truth to the her Master he would call her a liar. Whenever Lucy fell unconscious in a fight, she was be bring back to consciousness to be beaten again. There are many things I want to explain but the more I talk about them, the more that I want to KILL THEM!" Marco shouting out of his last words.

There was silent yet again until Maka said,

"That hair style looks cut on you Rogue." Pointing towards of Rogue, I fell off of my seat. I crawled back to my seat and stared at Rogue's new appearance. I was messy and spiky hair (like L... fangirling) and I tried to hold in my laughter.

I was back on my seating and gazed to see the shady aura surround Marco and Maka replaced with happiness...? What's up with their mood swings! One moment they are innocence and joyful and the next minute they can be scary and I swear I heard dark, choir music sang by men from a church as they speak.

( Let us put in Low of Solipsism, listen in the part when Maka and Marco started to smirk.)

Another time skip :P fast forward to 12:00pm.

* * *

Rogue's pov/ dream

It was all pitch black but I heard of waves crashing with seagulls in the background. When I open my eyes, I see a beach and a sunset filled with many colors. I looked around and saw no one.

"Where am I?" I walked to see, each step I took left behind a print on the black sand until I heard;

_"Lets write on a piece of paper and send it out in a little glass bottle."_ I turned and see a pair of children in the waves. They both wore a simple but dirty casual wear, both wore a red scarf by the difference was on has black, raven hair and the other blond, spiky hair.

_"Will the wish be granted?"_ I stood there and thought why on Earthland that they be singing out in public. I turned to see and again that there was no person around us.

_"Float away our little wishes,_

_Float away is a little glass bottle,_

_This hold the wishes of two children,_

_It fades into the far red horizon." _

Somehow I felt sad as I continue to listen but still I stood silently. I listen to the children sing has they did in perfect harmony, a boy's voice and a girl's voice sang in synchrony.

_"The sea will express our gratitude, _

_Runaway to the far ocean,_

_Runaway little wishes to the sea._

_We wish for happiness to come again,_

_The glass bottle will express our little wishes." _

I gained the courage to walk towards them and they turn to me revealing of their faces. A boy and a girl faces shock me the most. They looked like me and Sting however but had blue, crystal eyes and they look too young as they look no longer than 6 years old.

_"Our young hearts just, we just want to be forgiven."_

Dream ended.

~o0o~

"Rogue...Are you okay?" Maka's face was close to mine as she place her hand on my forehead. "Your temperature is fine but you suddenly went pale." She turned to Sting, "He went a bit green to, is it wearing off?"

I turn to see Sting and saw that his pale face with eyes widen, I look back and see Maka went back to her seat looking down to her lap. Marco stared at the side window and Jel sat in silent with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What see it?" I question and finally after a few seconds gone by Sting responded,

"We...are going to join...Sabertooth..."

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail *I'm making my own manga :P

Note: Rogue and Sting (46th) got kicked out of Sabertooth because of the 'Games' and their exceeds are dead because of the result of that. Yeah I know, that's too dark and depressing but I wanted this story to be not like any other story. For example the 'master' has been doing 'this' for 20 years, we don't know who this person is and why the person is doing so. It ends up creating a nation who we yet have no explanation yet and the OCs has an urge of hating the fairies. We have the 4th Minerva and the 10th Lucy, etc and I think I should explain more later on in the story.

Remember to review, I need to know what am I doing wrong *don't be shy.

Have and suggestion as well.

Thank-you for reading and please give each arc a chance as they are new stories (connecting to each) (almost) everytime.


	10. Two fights counterparts for all to join

At the Sabertooth Guild, 1:00 P.M

Rufus' POV

I walked out of the guild and to see a carriage stationed in front of Sabertooth, maybe someone rich has a request for us to perform. The carriage was pulled by golden, transparent horse-like beings. A person ordered them to stop, and the beings vanished from sight. The person was a girl with blonde hair with her bangs covering her eyes. She wore a cloak, covering her body as she walked to open the doors of the carriage, probably waiting for more people to come out.

A girl with long, black hair held in a ponytail came rushing out.

A boy with black, spikily hair came out with another boy came with even more messier, black hair. Followed by another wait...Two more boys for the carriage. All of them wore the same cloak.

"So this is Sabertooth..." The girl looked in awe at the building but swivelled her head to look back at the boys behind her. "We still haven't got names for you." She said, looking towards the person with light brown hair and the messy one...names?

"I know!" The boy stood next to the girl, they both almost look identical...Twins? "You're now Kaito." Pointing towards of the messy one soon pointing to the direction of the light, brown one and replying "And you're...uh..." Pausing a bit until the girl suggested,

"I know, Bob!" The girl pointed towards of 'Bob'.

"That's good one Maka!" So, the girl is named Maka... However that laughter ended too quick as 'Bob' started to chase them.

"Maka! Marco!" Chasing in circles as they said,

"Not again!" They screamed in fear as they are being chased then they all rushed into the guild.

* * *

Minerva's POV,

There are two kids running around in the guild with a boy with light, brown hair chasing them and shouting out,

"Why Bob!"

"Because who can take a name seriously when their name is Bob especially you!" Both the girl and boy screamed.

(I know that sounds mean but I tried to name my friend Bob as a joke and I LOL hard.)

Suddenly they stopped and look at the Duo Sabertooth Dragon Slayers who were apparently in the area. God... Sting, the girl looked at him in the eyes and same to Rogue, Sting was wearing his usual clothing that shows his almost-bare chest and he stood next to the emotionless Rogue. Please don't tell me it's one of those fangirls that always try to get their attention.. I looked at disgust as she looked back at Sting and Rogue. She looked back to a boy who was almost identical to the girl and both hid behind the male with light, brown hair.

The kids hid behind the male as they said, "No H***..." I burst out laughing, everyone in the guild stared out me but I didn't care. Suddenly Sting started to chase the kids in anger and they replied, "Regret NOTHING!" I wipe a couple of tears caused by the laughter, I'm starting to like those kids. I mentally thought, 'Please say that they are joining Sabertooth.'

"Save us Jel!" The kids screamed as they hid behind another male by the name of Jel.

"Why you're here?" Oh how I want to kill that obnoxious Orga.

"We want to join Sabertooth!" The girl cried out. YES!

"How many are there?" Orga came into the situation and the girl stood in silent for a bit until answering,

"I say 6 of us..." She answered, counting her fingers. Oh my god, so cute...

"But I suggested that you should join Fairy Tail..." Rogue spoken out in a calm manner, I stared at the newbies, finding them rather weak-looking and sighed. I started to like those children.

"Why...?" The boy spoke in a rather threatening voice.

"Sorry, but your personality matches Fairy Tail's standards and I can barely sense any magic from you." Rogue explained in a rather blunt and emotionless tone.

"Fine, me and Marco will fight against the Duo Dragons then..." She looked too different now, same for that Marco kid as well.

"Sure~! You can fight us." Sting spoke, arrogantly as well as sarcastically. God he is annoying.

"Jel bring us the weapons." I blinked in one moment and Jel was gone and a bag was thrown in next to Marco.

"How bout this, if we can beat your Dragon Slayers, then all of us get to join as Sabertooth mages." Maka said as she open the bag and started to dig into it.

"Now if you can excuse me, I have to help Lucille." And Jel walked off and went outside.

"Let us begin." Maka and Marco drew a sword to the Dragon Slayers,

"Come on, let us meet our Master and then-" Suddenly Orga fell unconscious with a dart like thing struck on his arm.

"Oh Shut up!" Marco held a gun towards of Orga, soon facing back to the Dragon Slayers and he drop his gun with a loud thud.

"5..." He counted, drawing his sword.

"4..." Maka stepped toward them with her sword in hand.

"3..." Marco positioned himself.

"2..." Maka held her sword in a ready stance.

"1..." Both said in the exact time before charging with speed.

* * *

Normal POV,

'Fast', Rogue mentally thought as he tried to avoid the sudden swings of their swords.

Maka was fighting against Sting and Marco was against Rogue.

"Light Dragon Roar!" A ray of light was heading towards of Marco until Maka rushed and swing her sword multiple times against the light until with magic was shattered.

"How...?" Sting paused for a single moment until the tip of the sword was aiming to his head, he narrowly dodged it and one string of his blond hair was sliced.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" A blast of darkness shoots just enough for Maka to back away from Sting. The battle stopped as the children took off their cloaks, however, the fight resumed after it touched the ground. Maka dashed as the tension raised in the air and Marco charge to each other's selected opponent. Rogue tried to follow the path of Marco hands as it was difficult to summon his magic as they were quick to his throat.

Sting suddenly thought of something and quickly run to Rogue as he dodge the oncoming weapon, Rogue sees this and does the same. They will both preparing an attack and then Maka and Marco thrusted their swords to them. The Dragon Slayers waited until the weapon was narrowly close to them and speedily jumped back.

"Clang!" Marco and Maka collide with their swords and the force was strong enough for their weapon to snap in two. The broken piece fell to the floor

"Nii-san..." Maka spoken monotony,

"Nee-san..." Marco spoken in the same tone as Maka.

Quickly, they shifted their heads to Sting and Rogue with dull and dark eyes. There was no expression in their faces but blankness, both still held their almost-useless weapon.

* * *

Rogue's POV, (45th)

I turned to see Sting's smirk of relief, this is more difficult than I thought. However, now that their weapon is useless, we have a chance now. I looked back to our opponents to see them facing us in a mocking grin, the girl had had half of her face covered her hand. The hand look like a spider covering her face and the boy held another weapon in his hands.

"Isn't this fun, Nee-san?" He tilted his head with his smile getting wider to the point that the face could not hold it any longer.

* * *

Sting pov's, (45th)

"Hai, Nii-san!" That girl whispered in my ears and pointed a gun to my head. She was resting her head on my shoulder, she's too fast...

"Clap, clap, clap..." It echoes and Marco stopped and looked up to see the Master Jiemma clapping as Marco and Maka stared blankly at him. I took this chance and pushed Maka away and she had a look of confusion. Suddenly Minerva came in and started to give Marco and Maka a bear hug.

"You're so cute!"

And the most strangest thing is that they are fighting against the gruesome hug with both turning a bit blue. They had little trouble of fighting us.

Kaito's POV, aka 46th Rogue.

"Save us Kaito!" I rushed in and separated the two from the she-demon, well...At least they can trust me to help them now.

* * *

Normal POV,

Jiemma smirked at Maka and Marco as they hid behind 'Kaito.'

Kaito looked at him straight in the eyes and said; "the deal...?"

Jiemma sighed as he soon replied; "Where do you want your guild mark then but I expect the others to be strong." The two faces lit up with happiness and spoke at the same time.

"Okay!" Soon they looked to each other and started to run around, "Yay, we're joining!"

"Took you long enough..." Jel was standing behind the two, beside him was Lucille in new clothes although was still wearing the cloak. 'When did they get there?' Almost everyone in the guild thought. 'Lucille' looked like a noble from a fine family as she was dressed in a tailored tweed jacket, vest and culottes.

"So, when are we getting our marks?" Maka and Marco said in harmony as they went to pick up their cloaks and wore them back on. Soon everyone in the group rushed to the counter/bar to receive the mark of Sabertooth.

* * *

It's Sting's POV again, (45th)

"Color and where?" Minerva prepared the stamp and soon, each one had decided which scares the crap out of me. Blondie, our opponents before and that Jel guy said at the same time, "Right hand, red." And then poof the mark is branded onto their right hand, do they all think in unison? Well, the other two just had theirs printed on their shoulders, the Kaito has it on his left shoulder in black while the other had it on his right shoulder in white.

"Now introduce yourself and tell us your magic." The she-demon called out to them.

"Fine, I'm Marco and I use speed magic."

"I'm Maka and I use speed magic too."

"I'm Jel and I use speed magic as well."

"This is Lucille and her magic is a secret." Maka and Macro said when they ran up to her and hugged her...Ok...

"I'm...Kaito and I use shadow...magic..." And I'm thinking that does he ever combed his hair.

"And this is..." Maka pointed to the last guy which it seems to be fuming with anger and stood next to her.

"Raito and he use light magic." 'Raito' looked shocked after his name was called out, he looked at Maka and saw her smiling at him. "Raito means Light right." I swear I saw light coming out her smile, that was until 'she' suggested something.

"Now we have to split you in teams now!" Minerva said when she clapped her hands once,

"Wha..." Everyone in the group stuttered,

"I can tell that you newbies won't make any friends if you stay together too long in each day so Maka and Marco is with Rogue and Sting." Maka and Marco was pushed towards me and Rogue by she-demon. "And the others go with Rufus and Org-"

Oh yeah...Orga is still unconscious, "Don't worry, he will wake up in a couple of hours or in a day." Jel called out.

* * *

And it's the end for this chapter.

I like to thank **DimensionMelody **for being my beta-reader,

Remember to leave a review and why; then you can go read the Authors note which explains why.

And leave a suggestion such as an OC (their appearance,backstory,etc.)

Thank you for reading.

Please review or there's something tragic is going to happen like...

Nastu getting killed by Maka and Macro...

Marco: Which one?

Maka: Maybe the 45th one...?

I think I should really end this now...

Thank for reading!


	11. READ PLEASE!

I know you hate this but hear me out,

I was thinking of rewriting this story but I'm going to need suggestions.

Although it would be generally focusing of the OCs, the 45th Lucy aka Lucille and 46th Rogue and Sting.

46th Lisanna, Juvia, Gajeel and Lucy plus Levy is going to be in the cold in the story

(like going to be hinted at the chapters come and go and be revealed like...during the GMG...)

But first...should I do pairings? Should I?

(Terrible at that sort of thing.)

Until then... This story, "before the 50th world" is my list to be discontinue...

P.s I'm open to suggestions and OC's as well,

Thank for reading!

*Everyone bowed down.


End file.
